Trigun: Octovern Odyssey
by Nightstrike90
Summary: 'Bombshell' Billy Mercer was once one of the most famous gunslingers on the entire planet of Gunsmoke. After the incident in July, he has vowed vengeance against the so called "Humanoid Typhoon" for the death of his family. The only problem is, no one actually knows what 'The Humanoid Typhoon' looks like or even his real name. Will that stop the Bombshell from getting his vengeance
1. Chapter 1

**(Prologue)**

I walked into the city of Octovern with only 2 things on my mind, a pretty girl, and a tall stiff drink. Within 20 minutes I had one more thing on my mind; Vash The Stampede.

 **Chapter 1**

It had been 6 months since the incident in July. 200,000 people; including my dearest Anna, gone in a flash. I swore one way or another I would find out who was responsible for this massacre and make him pay. You don't get the name "Bombshell" Billy by being a saint, so I was more than ready to take on this so called 'Humanoid Typhoon'. When I first saw the words 'Vash The Stampede' written on the wanted poster I didn't think much of it but when you see $$60,000,000,000, you feel obliged to ask a question or two. I asked the nearest person who looked like he had half a brain why he was worth so much. "They're saying he's the one who destroyed July and killed all those people, they call him 'The Humanoid Typhoon' he said with a look of disgust on his face. From the second I heard the word July exit his mouth there was only one thing on my mind from that point forward. "Has anyone heard anything about where he is or might be headed?" I asked looking the man sternly in the eyes. I'm guessing from the look I gave him he could tell I wasn't kidding around. "Nope, not a word mister but where ever he is may God have mercy on the souls of those around him," he said looking back at the poster. I walked away scoffing at the guy's remark. I did not fear death, I did not fear the devil and I damn sure didn't fear Vash The Stampede. 'The moment I lay my eyes on that murdering bastard, I'm going to make him feel every ounce of pain all 200,000 people felt' i thought to myself as I continued down the sand riddled street of Octovern. Even all the saloons and beautiful girls couldn't take my mind off of it. I was a man on a mission, money is damned.

After 30 minutes of pure thought, I was finally able to think about something other than killing Vash; a tall stiff glass of Whiskey. I walked into the first saloon I could see to fulfill my desire and of course, the talk in the air was the $$60,000,000,000 bounty. I sat down at the bar and ordered my drink but as I drank it I couldn't help overhearing the conversation next to me. "Yeah man Vash the Stampede, they say he's like a one man army, like the devil incarnate" I heard them say. "I heard he can make your blood run cold just by looking at you and can kill an entire gang before they can even draw," the other one said back. I couldn't help but smile at the obviously fake crap the two were exchanging but then again I was no different. Every gunslinger good or bad worth his weight in piss has rumors about him and the better the gunslinger, the more outrageous the rumors. I was deep in thought about my gunslinging days and my life after so it's no surprise that I didn't notice the table of people staring in my direction. After a few minutes of talking amongst one of them got the balls to walk over to me and tap me on the shoulder. "Hey sorry to bother you man but you look really familiar," he said. After a few seconds of looking at me closer, I saw his eyes widen when he realized just who I am. "Holy Crap! You're 'Bombshell' Billy Mercer!" He unintentionally yelled out across the bar; managing to get every single person's attention in the process. As I turned around I noticed every single eye on me and I have to say; it was a little creepy. "Yeah, that would be me," I said with a bashful smile. "Wow,'Bombshell' Billy," he said. My mama was there when you single handily defeated the Ebony Ghost Gang in July" the guy said, taking a shot in the process. "Well it's always nice to meet a fan," I said to him patting him on the back. As I started to walk back I felt something pull my gun out of its holster. I turned around to see him pointing my own gun at me and smiling a wicked smile at me. "Imagine the fame I'd get as the man who killed The Bombshell, I'd be more famous than Vash the Stampede," he said laughing slightly. I knew this poor fool had absolutely no idea how badly he had just screwed up and in hindsight, he was probably a little drunk; However, that son of a bitch pointed my own gun at me and that is what I couldn't forgive. In an instant, I snatched my gun out of his hands and had it placed firmly on his forehead. "Ok moron, here's the situation. You now have a loaded .50 with exploding bullets aimed point blank at your head. Now I would like an apology please" I said. Before he could respond an entire crowd of people started running down the street like mad. It wasn't until the sirens went off and the announcement was made that everyone got a sense of the situation. "Emergency Evacuation Order! The Humanoid Typhoon is coming!" it said sending everyone into a state of panic. As all the so called 'Outlaws' and 'Bandits' ran with their tails tucked between their legs I couldn't help but smile to myself. I can finally make that MONSTER pay!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

 **Enjoy part 2! Loves me that feedback!**

 **Chapter 2**

With the bar now empty I refilled my glass of whiskey and started towards the door. As I walked through the hinge saloon doors I couldn't help but remark at the defining silence. Not a whisper, not a bird, nothing. When I stepped out into the street I started to walk but then realized I had no idea where to go. 'Looking for someone' a voice asked behind me, scaring the living shit out of me as he did. Unfortunately for him, I still had the reflexes of a gunslinger I already had my gun pointed at his head when he threw his hands up dropped his bag of doughnuts. 'Woah there, I'm not going to hurt you' he said with a sheepish smile on his face, obviously scared for his life. 'Sorry about that friend, old reflexes tend to come up at the worst times' i said laughing and putting my gun away. 'It's OK, not the first time I've had a gun pointed at me' he said laughing again. I could see by looking at the guys face he was a pretty good guy, innocent and almost child like. After years of killing the worst of the worst Gunsmoke has to offer, you learn to spot a friendly face. 'Any idea where Vash the Stampede went' i asked him. 'Well everybody in town ran that way' he said pointing to the right. 'So I can only guess he's that way, most likely in the town square' he said pointing the opposite direction. As he moved his hand the other way I noticed a gigantic pistol at his hip. 'Well thanks, friend, looks like I'll be heading to the town square then. Thanks for your help, by the way, I didn't catch your name' i said walking up to him and extending my hand in thanks. 'Not a problem' he said with a smile as he shook my hand. ' Oh, and my name is Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andry Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III' he said with a laugh. 'Wow, that's one hell of a name friend' i said with a slight laugh. 'Names Billy Mercer but people call me Bombshell Billy' i said. 'Well thanks again for the help Valentinez' i said walking towards the town square and Vash the Stampede. 'Anytime!' he managed to mumble through his full mouth.

I made my way to the center of town with only the silence to entertain me and horrible thoughts to haunt me. 'Had he already killed them all' 'Am I too late' i wondered to myself listening for the slightest hint of sound. I walked until I saw the words 'Octovern Town Square' on a sign in front of me. It was as chilling as the rest of the town though, not a single soul in sight. I started looking around when suddenly a building behind me exploded, sending me 10 feet back and dazed. 'Hey, asshole! You looking for trouble' i heard a voice ring out from above. I quickly jumped to my feet at had my gun pointed at the owner of the voice I had heard. 'That depends, are you Vash the Stampede' i said. After a minute or two I was finally able to get a good look at him. He was a lanky fellow in a purple and green pinstriped suit with sunglasses on and short blonde hair standing on the top of town hall. 'What if I am? What the hell are you gonna do about it' he yelled back at me pointing two huge cannons mounted on his back at me. 'Are you Vash the Stampede yes or no' i said loudly. I had to admit his firepower was impressive but I still had experience on my side and that had never failed me before. 'Let's see, does this answer your question' he said proceeding to level half the town square with 2 shots. I knew that if he could cause that much damage he had to be The Humanoid Typhoon. 'That's good enough for me' i said with a smirk. Before he could react I cracked off two shots, both hitting his cannons and each bullet exploding on impact. 'Ha! You think that will stop me!' He yelled at me, shooting directly at me this time. Luckily for me, I had enough experience dealing with trigger happy assholes to know the pattern. They all think they're hot shit but they're never smart enough to shoot where you're going to be instead of where you're at. After a minute or two of dodging exploding cannon balls, i managed to hide among the debris. 'Is that really all you got?! Can't Anybody in this god damn town give me a challenge!' I heard him yell above me. I reloaded my gun and stepped out from the rubble, smirking as I did. 'Well well well Vash the Stampede, I must say your reputation precedes you' i said catching his attention. 'How the hell are you still alive' he yelled furiously at me. 'Well you see, were I any normal person I would, in fact, be dead right now, however, I am by no means normal' i said pointing my gun directly at his head this time. 'I'm the fucking 'Bombshell' and YOU, Vash The Stampede, are going to die today' i said pulling the trigger. Unfortunately, the little bastard was quicker than thought so I missed his head. I did luckily manage to accidentally hit one of the pins holding his left cannon in place so it wasn't I complete failure, at least I thought so. 'Run Vash! Run as fast as you can! I promise you though, there is nowhere on this planet you can hide that I can't find you!' i yelled at him as I watched him run from rooftop to rooftop until he disappeared from sight. 'God Damn It!' i yelled into the air as I fell to my knees and started punching the ground. 'I had him! I was so close!' I yelled again. 'Your right, You were' i heard a familiar voice say behind me. Even though I knew the voice it didn't stop my reflexes from once again pointing my gun at that Valentinez guy again. 'Would you stop doing that! I'm going to accidentally shoot your ass one day' i said angerly at him. 'Sorry Billy, I didn't mean to startle you' he said walking up to me. 'I was so damn close! I had him in my sights and I missed!' i yelled to the dirt slamming my fist down again. 'Hey I know you're feeling disappointed right now but I know what will cheer you up' he said kneeling down and smiling at me, 'Yeah? Whats that?' I said like a total prick back at him. Thankfully he didn't take offense as he reached into his pocket. 'A great night on the town with your new friend' he said with a laugh as he held out a wad of money. 'Thanks for the offer but I really don't have the time. If he's half as good as they say he is then he could be 10 miles away by now' i said, getting off my knees in the process. 'I'll make you a deal, one night to make you feel better than tomorrow I'll help you catch him myself' he said with a smile as he extended his hand. 'I don't even know you, are you even any good with a gun or do you just have such a big gun cause you're a lousy shot' i said to him. Without saying a word he unholstered his gun and opened the break. He loaded the gun and spun the cartridge as fast as I've ever seen one go and snapped the gun shut. Before I could blink he shot 6 shots in a perfectly symmetrical cross in a nearby abandoned building. 'Alright then, you've got yourself a deal. I'll live it up with you tonight in case we both die tomorrow' i said with a laugh as patted him on the back of his trench coat. 'That's the spirit' he said jokingly. 'By the way, I'm starving, Do you like salmon sandwiches' he said as we walked back towards the saloon where we met. 'Love em' i said as we walked away. I knew today I had missed my chance to killed that murdering son of a bitch but hopefully with the help of the goofy badass I would have a better shot. Hell, to be honest, he could have taken the entire $$60,000,000,000 and I wouldn't have cared. All I wanted was to see the life slowly fade from that bastards eyes as I did with my daughter 6 months ago. That to me was worth more than all the money that existed.


End file.
